The success of the Center for Reproductive Research (CRR) at Northwestern University is determined by the skills of the participating investigators, their commitment to the project and the overall objectives of the program, and the robustness of the Administrative Core in organizing research activities. The CRR at Northwestern University will include one core unit in addition to the four research projects. The Administrative Core provides a centralized administrative structure to facilitate the needs and the activities of the four research projects that comprise the Center. The Administrative Core organizes, supports, and provides governance and communication to the four research projects. The Core functions to encourage research, solve problems, and maintain documents and budgets. The Administrative Core serves the research projects and makes every effort to ensure that administrative barriers do not interrupt the flow of intellectual energy. The Administrative Core provides uniform and centralized administration, accounting and purchasing services to the Center participants, arranges the quarterly educational and business Center meetings, coordinates visits of expert consultants, and facilitates the Annual Advisory Board Meeting. The Administrative Core is responsible for all regulatory and compliance issues, including all program-related Animal Care and Usage Committee (ACUC) documenation and Institutional Review Board (IRB) submissions. The Program Coordinator is also the webmaster for the Center and keeps the CRR Web site current with scientific, community and school outreach events. The Administrative Core will be used by all projects in the Center with equal distribution. Decisions regarding access to administrative and accounting services will be made by the Program Coordinator in consultation with the Director. The Administrative Core will be directed by Teresa K. Woodruff, PhD, Thomas J. Watkins Professor of Obstetrics and Gynecology. The Administrative Core will be administered by the Program Coordinator, Barbara Gushing, BBA. Barbara implements program policies and devises strategies for efficient office management, and interaction with NIH personnel. She is thoroughly familiar with the internal and external regulations concerning grant management. The Program Coordinator, in consultation with the Director, will oversee the day-to-day management of the various activities that are generated by the four research project.